1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, particles for a liquid developer, and a liquid developer accommodation container.
2. Related Art
Currently, a method of visualizing image information through electrostatic charge image such as an electrophotographic system is used in various fields. In the electrophotographic system, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member by charging and exposing steps (latent image formation step), the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer for electrostatic charge image development (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as a “developer”) including toner for electrostatic charge image development (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as “toner”) (development step), and a transfer step and a fixing step are performed, to perform visualization. As the developer used in a dry development method, there are a two-component developer formed of toner and a carrier, and a single-component developer using magnetic toner or non-magnetic toner alone.
Meanwhile, a liquid developer used in a wet development method is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid, and a type obtained by dispersing toner particles including thermoplastic resins in a volatile carrier liquid, and a type obtained by dispersing toner particles including thermoplastic resins in a slightly volatile carrier liquid have been known.
Meanwhile, a method of evaluating an amount of impurities of the liquid developer has also been proposed.